


Nighttime Ritual

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Top Weiss, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Weiss settles into bed with her partner after an exhausting day, she keeps her up for a little longer than intended.





	Nighttime Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> So, it’s been a while. The whole summer came and went without a single story from me, and I apologize. I’ve had a lot of problems with my confidence to write, and with considering stopping writing completely. It’s not the first or the last time it will happen, and I thank you all for being patient and understanding with the time. This story really isn’t anything special or revolutionary, but I needed to get something out to let you know I’m alive. I hope you enjoy it, and I could really use your support while I work through stuff.

Ruby felt Weiss’ warm arms wrap gently yet tightly around her waist, the older girl nuzzling against the back of her neck and grumbling softly as she squeezed her close. Ruby knew it had been an exhausting day for her partner which explained the lack of sappy words from the heiress. Weiss was always quiet when she was tired, preferring to instead show her affection through physical means, almost always entailing a snug embrace and warm breath tickling her neck. Despite Weiss’ occasional worries, Ruby always understood the message that was sent through the gentle touches. She knew she was loved, she knew she was safe, and she knew she belonged in the arms of her beautiful girlfriend. She gently grasped Weiss’ hands and lovingly traced aimless patterns against the back of them with her thumb. 

Weiss’ lips grew into a small smile and she hummed contentedly at Ruby’s sweet gesture, gently pecking the back of Ruby’s neck with her lips as a sign of appreciation. Soon she grew eager to show Ruby just how much she appreciated her love and acceptance with warm, lingering kisses on the side of her neck. She couldn’t stop thinking about how Ruby was actually  _ hers _ . The sweet, adorable girl with a heart of gold had chosen her and was willingly snuggled up in her arms humming happily whenever she kissed her. Ruby had chosen to stay with her through crippling insecurity, controlling family, and numerous trust issues. Though they had their ups and downs, Weiss had given her heart to Ruby. She was committed to the younger girl and had never been happier. No one else deserved to know just how special Ruby truly was, just how good her warm embrace felt, just how amazing those soft lips tasted… Her lips connected passionately at the base of Ruby’s neck, suckling gently until she drew a soft whine from her girlfriend before separating and peppering her with kisses as an apology. She was proudly protective of Ruby. It wasn’t jealousy, no, she trusted Ruby’s commitment to her much more than that. Others could stare and gawk and drool all they wanted, but Ruby was hers and hers alone, and she knew Ruby would never even think about anyone else. She just felt a desire to keep her safe and protected from all harm.

Ruby let out a soft moan through closed lips as Weiss continued to gently assault her neck with a never-ending stream of kisses and nibbles. She grasped Weiss’ hand currently resting on her stomach and squeezed it gently in pure adoration of the attention she was receiving. She shuddered as Weiss kissed a trail up to her jawline, hearing her whisper softly “Mine.”

Weiss’ kisses were incessant now, spurred by the approving noises and loving gestures made by her partner; she was kissing and nibbling at every inch of soft skin she could find, the years of nightly cuddles made sure she knew were the most sensitive spots were. She lost herself in the bliss of pouring love onto her beautiful partner, perfectly content until she heard a particularly vulnerable whimper break from Ruby’s lips, notifying her of the kind of effect she was having on her lover.

It was no matter though, she very much loved Ruby in that way too, beginning to nip and lick at the base of her neck while letting her hands roam underneath Ruby’s tank top to her tender belly where they circled and traced lazily. 

Ruby couldn’t help but whimper again when Weiss traced her nails slowly across her belly, and she hoped that it was Weiss’ intention that there was heat building between her legs because everything she was doing was working. She pushed back needily against Weiss’ slender body, and her silent request for security was answered as she was immediately pulled deeper into her embrace, secured with a gentle kiss while loving hands continued teasing the sensitive skin on her stomach. She groaned again as her attention was brought to the warm mouth against her neck, refusing to relent from the lingering kisses she adored so much. She was vulnerable and needy in this position, her arousal growing past what could be cooled down without relief, but she couldn’t have been more content. She always felt safe and trusted in Weiss’ arms. She was free to make all the embarrassing noises and requests she wanted because Weiss was pressed tight against her, always keeping her safe and protected. She never had to worry about Weiss taking advantage of her or making her feel the slightest discomfort. She could just let go and enjoy the simple intimate moment with the love of her life. 

Weiss loved the way Ruby twitched and whined when her hands dipped lower, teasing just above the waistband of her pajama pants,which earned her a softly whined “ _ Weisss _ .” 

She kissed her softly on the neck to soothe her, whispering quietly “I love you.”

Ruby’s heart swelled at the simple words. No matter how many times Weiss had told her, it felt just as special as the first time. She loved Weiss too, more than she could muster up with words, but at the moment she couldn’t focus on much else other than her physical desire and how close Weiss was to giving her what she needed.

“I love you too Weiss, but- _ hnnn _ -I can’t really take it anymore.”

Weiss gave an appreciative and knowing kiss at the base of her neck, not bothering to go through the trouble of undressing her partner, delving her fingers below the soft fabric of her pajamas and gently tracing the inside of each thigh with her fingernail. She heard a groan of borderline dangerous frustration from Ruby, suppressing a chuckle as she finally traced a finger up the warm center of her lover. She felt Ruby twitch several times as she slowly dragged upwards through her folds, topped off by an adorable squeak as she clipped the sensitive nub at the top. 

Ruby’s legs shook briefly as she tried to control the slowly ramping sensations. Weiss had gently circled the swollen bud for a few moments before returning to idle strokes around her core.She let out a loud whimper which was followed by appreciative and pleading whines that were immediately met with affectionate kisses to her neck from her partner. She groaned when the warm, comforting sensation of Weiss’ lips left her neck, making her writhe impatiently until particularly pleasant stroke of skilled fingers broke her into a low moan. Almost immediately she felt more kisses and gentle nibbles laid out across her neck, even venturing to her earlobe where she felt teeth rake carefully across the heated skin. It didn’t take long for her to figure out Weiss’ game; the more noise she made, the more lovely kisses and affection she earned. As always, Weiss found the best ways to encourage her to let go as she happily pleaded for more. 

Weiss delivered on the younger girl’s well-deserved kisses. The teasing had been well worth the stream of mewls and whines currently leaving her girlfriend’s lips. She loved the noises themselves, adoring the combination of sexy and adorable Ruby really could be, but also how Ruby trusted her enough to let her desire be expressed. Given the volume and pitch of the squeaks and moans that left Ruby’s throat when she refocused her attention on the younger girl’s clit. The noises were no longer voluntary, but she knew that Ruby would have been letting them out anyway, so she continued to deliver her overwhelming affection. Ruby’s neck was clearly marked and lightly bruised from all of the lovely attention Weiss had been giving it, but her favorite was the full-body shudder she produced from the short-haired girl when she whispered “Ruby” into her ear huskily while continuing to work between her legs. 

Ruby wasn’t going to last much longer, Weiss deliberately choosing to speed things up when she concentrated solely on the sensitive nerves at the top of her folds. When Ruby felt that she couldn’t possibly control it anymore, she sought desperately for Weiss’ hand and squeezed it when she found it, receiving a knowing squeeze in return and an ever so gentle kiss on the shell of her ear. Finally it was too much. Weiss knew she was close and gave her another squeeze on the hand for approval, Ruby’s back arching weakly as Weiss’ fingers carefully pushed her over. She knew she let out an embarrassing squeal of praise, but she was too preoccupied by the raw pleasure to mind. Weiss’ fingers extended the feeling that threatened to consume her, slowing her fingers just before it would have veered into overstimulation.  She smiled and hummed in bliss as Weiss gently carried her down from her high. 

Having no other way or desire to clean her fingers soaked in her lover’s arousal, Weiss gently sucked on her fingers, savoring the tangy essense of her partner despite the heat she could feel coming from Ruby’s face as she did so. The younger girl nuzzled insistently against her neck and chest, and Weiss quickly cradled her in her arms, both girls silently enjoying the warm afterglow of the spontaneous intimate moment. 

Breaking the silence, Weiss softly whispered, “Sorry for keeping you up.”

Ruby hummed and shook her head. “Nonsense, I’d much rather have some fun time with you instead of a few minutes of sleep. You always make me feel so good.”

It was Weiss’ turn to blush as she turned Ruby’s head to the side and showered Ruby in affectionate pecks on the lips and cheek which caused the younger girl to giggle. Both girls sighed heavily as they settled into their well memorized position. Weiss whispered a final “I love you” as the warm embrace led them both to sleep. 


End file.
